In general, emulsion-type food contains a relatively large amount of fat components.
Recently, the consuming public have paid more and more attention to limitation of fat intake with a rise in their intention of promoting health. Then, a lot of low fat diets have been developed. As a substitute for fat components, for example, a low fat food with decreased amounts of animal fat or other types of fat containing a hot-melt type gel dispersed in the food tissue (U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,922), and foods used as substitute for fats and oils, containing water soluble proteins, polysaccharide from marine plants, acidic food materials and water (JP-A 2-268657) have been reported.
However, fat components largely contribute to taste of food and, when fat components are simply reduced, there is a problem that not only taste such as flavor and smell but also quality in structural aspects of food such as texture or appearance are deteriorated. Therefore, substitutes for fat components have been developed extensively too substitute for the functions of fat components. In particular, many studies have been made on substitutes having the same texture as that of fat components.